


constellation

by sadhungryghost



Series: Monsta X/Reader [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: Most of your friends didn’t know where you ran off too once the sun went down. You wanted to keep it that way. Staring up at the dark sky glittered in small diamonds was something you shared with only one other person. The person who had introduced you to Orion’s belt himself.





	1. pretty thing

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://monsta-sextories.tumblr.com/post/161492331729/constellation-1)

A few months ago you had stumbled upon someone’s hideout during daylight hours and you were intrigued. Something had compelled you, the same thing that compels you to do so many questionable things, to sneak to the roof top of your school science building. No one was around, and you were happy to find the door to the roof unlocked. You figured not too many people probably knew how to get up here or dared to.

Not you. Something about being far from the ground made you feel at ease. Made you feel free. You had expected to be alone but you noticed a telescope set up and a blanket. You looked around to see no one so you peeped an eye into the telescope but all you saw was the boring daytime blue before the sunset happened.

You turned your phone off and looked out over the edge at the campus beneath you. People heading home from classes. Couples… groups of friends. But up here you could breathe. And you did until sunset when you were startled by the sound of someone opening the door that brought you here. At first, fear hit you as you took in the stranger staring back at you confused.

Lee Minhyuk. He was a sweet guy, a good student. His friends weren’t your friends, and your friends weren’t his. You were different circles, that never had reason to consider each other until this moment. 

Cute, with his backpack hanging off one of his shoulders. Part of you thought maybe he’d find a way to nark on you for being up here, so you were ready to try and plead with him. He surprised you when instead he closed the door behind him and walked over to the telescope.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said just loudly enough for you to hear. “I didn’t know I was sharing.”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just here for the day. I was just getting ready to leave,” you said hoping to avoid something awkward, like a conversation.

“So early? You’ll miss all the fun. You can’t see the good stuff for another thirty minutes at least.” He says this so casually that you think for a second maybe he doesn’t realize he’s talking to a stranger.

“I’m not allowed to be up here,” you say honestly. You figure he probably has some kind of special permission from the school to be up here for some astronomy class or something.

“Neither am I,” he says as he repositions his telescope. He focuses on arranging his things and you just watch silently as he pulls out notebooks and textbooks until he settles on one and flips through it to find what he’s looking for.

“But I won’t tell if you won’t,” he says finally flicking you a smile. And that’s how it all started. A few nights of curiosity turned into something more, weeks went by of innocent stargazing, until you weren’t just looking for company together. Taking turns staring into a telescope as he spoke softly in your ear, staring up at the stars, and shyly brushing against skin until it became deliberate, and then finally desperate and needy, and now normal nights like this…

“Minhyuk” you giggled as his tongue swiped at your neck, “Minhyuk, really what if someone… comes up and… sees,” you said. It was unlikely but you never knew. Someone looking out the window of a nearby building, or someone snooping just like you had that first night.

He carefully lead you down to lay you on the blanket, easing you to lie flat on your back.

“Lucky them,” he says with a wink before pushing your dress up above your waist and pulling your legs to the sides. You hummed at his movements, but he could sense that you might actually be worried. The funny thing is, you were.

Generally you didn’t care about getting caught or getting in trouble but you had to remember who you were with. Star child Lee Minhyuk who had probably never gotten into real trouble before in his life. Of course, it would be easy for people to blame this on you, say you were a bad influence… say that Minhyuk, clearly just trying to do work and look up at starts had been corrupted by a troublemaker like you. Ironic.

“No one will see. I wouldn’t let anyone see you like this. Besides me,” he says as he quickly removes your underwear causing you to start squirming immediately. You loved the way Minhyuk handled you, something you never would have guessed but you two were a perfect match when it came to fucking.

He positioned himself flat on the blanket as well placing his head down between your legs. The sight itself caused you to moan pretty loudly.

“But I can’t promise no one will hear you,” he teases. You were going to say something but you feel his hand creep up to find your mouth as his own lips press themselves to your pelvic bone with a wet kiss. You whimper against his palm pressed firmly around you like a muzzle to keep you quiet.

“Shh,” he hushes with a smirk before gliding his lips down to the bundle of nerves. First he just runs the flat of his tongue up and down as he holds your hips in place with his free hand. When he starts sucking on it is when you start bucking your hips up and swerving away from ticklish movements.

“Look at this,” he says with a lustful breath. Words you hear all the time before being guided towards the telescope standing a few feet away. Words you had always heard before being shown something beautiful.

The hand that was on your mouth moves to the back of your neck as he pulls you up slightly to look down at him. You hold yourself up on your elbows and as your view changes you can feel yourself getting hotter. His hand releases you and slides to the strap of your dress hanging on your shoulder. He pulls it down almost harshly revealing one of your breasts and as his lips find the spot he was just sucking at his other hand begins to knead at your newly exposed skin.

You let out a high-pitched moan at the feeling but also watching Minhyuk eat you out with such cockiness made your stomach tighten.

“Look how good you look,” he says between licks, “how pretty.”

“Stop,” you say feeling your cheeks start to burn. He chuckles in response.

“Oh? You want me to stop?”

“Stop talking,” you clarify quickly, hand reaching up to grab his hair holding him in place. His laugh makes you shiver as his breath runs across your wet folds.

“I happen to know you like it when I talk,” he says flicking an eyebrow at you and then averting his gaze down at your wet core. “But I suppose I can occupy my mouth for now.”

He continues to make you squirm and you watch him intently as his arms loop around your legs holding you in place by the tops of your thighs. His eyes look up at you every so often to meet yours and it sends electricity through you every time.

“You’re so fucking wet” he hisses after a few minutes, and when he pulls back your hips instinctively jerk up to meet nothing.

“Someone’s close,” he teases again, but despite his smug smirk you can tell he’s probably hard by now and starting to lose patience as well. You start to wine but that turns into the breath getting caught in the back of your throat when you feel the pads of his fingers come up to softly massage your clit. Now he’s kneeling between your legs leaning on one arm while he uses his one hand to play with you.

His circles are slow, painfully slow, and just the right amount of pressure to feel amazing. He stares down at you and you should be used to it by now but you aren’t. You close your eyes so you don’t feel so shy but that only helps a little because you know when you open them he’ll still be focused on you.

As if he knows you’re trying to hide from him, he removes his fingers and your eyes open to complain. Before you can get a word out he’s pushing a finger inside you without warning causing you to stare wide eyed back at him before letting out a long wavering sob as he drills that one finger into you repeatedly.

You expect to see him staring back at you with another smug look but he isn’t. His eyes are hooded, and his lips are slightly parted, looking overcome by lust. Your back arches as your hips stutter. He pumps into you fast and hard before stopping and removing his one finger.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “were you going to say something?”

You want to be able to retort, give him the infamous sass you’re supposed to be so good at. But somehow Lee Minhyuk knows how to fuck you stupid in a matter of minutes.

He replaces his single finger with two this time and part of you is grateful because although you know his cock would feel even better, you’re feeling really needy to feel something more than just his tongue or a single finger.

He starts off slower this time before he starts thrusting into you faster.

“Are you gonna come?” he asks after you let out another moan. You’re close to the edge and he must be able to tell. Then again its clear in his voice his control is slowly fading. You shake your head yes and then you feel him slipping in a third finger sending your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“I couldn’t hear you,” he grunts and that snaps it out of you, you glare back at him seeing the mischief in his eyes.

“Yes, fuck, I’m gonna come!” you almost yell at him. And even through his lust haze you can still make out the bright innocent little smile usually plastered on Minhyuk’s face.

“Good,” he says and leans down to bite the inside of you thigh. The feeling of his teeth on your skin send you straight over the edge as he pumps his wrist back and forth making you convulse as you clamp down on his fingers making him hiss.

“Fuck,” he curses as you ride out your orgasm, almost so tight around his fingers they can barely move. When you start to settle down he quickly removes his fingers and undoes his belt and zipper.

He gets in place as he pulls himself out of his pants dropping between your legs and caging you in. His hips against yours cause your legs to spread even wider as he brings his lips down to yours finally and your tongue immediately darts past his to explore his mouth that tastes like you.

His hand finds it’s way under your head to cradle in his palm which is a much nicer feeling than the flat rooftop.

“I’ll make it quick,” he says lining up at your entrance. You can feel him shutter when the tip glides against your wetness and his lips come to yours hard and hungry as he pushes inside you. Both of you moan together with your mouths pressed to each other. Despite how hungry his kisses seem he doesn’t go fast, trying to be gentle since your still sensitive from your orgasm.

His hips rock into you, a nice shallow movement.

“Take your time,” you say against his lips, “feels good.”

He grunts in response and then lets his head fall to the crook of your neck, which feels oddly sensual and might be just what you’re craving because you hook your legs around him and hum as your hands stroke his back up and down.

He starts to go a little faster after that panting softly against your neck and you know he’s close. Without much warning, he cries out a soft moan and you feel his hips stutter right before he freezes and quickly pulls out of you.

You feel the warmth as spurts of come cover your pussy and it makes you sigh with satisfaction. He gasps one last time before picking himself up and taking a look at his handy-work between your legs. He slowly tucks himself back into his pants and reaches up a corner of the blanket your laying on to wipe at the mess he made.

“That was close, I’m sorry,” he says sounding disappointed in himself. He finds your panties and quickly slides them up your legs for you and pulls your dress down before you can even manage a word. After a moment of silence…

“That was so hot,” you say in one breath. He looks down at you and then breaks into a smile.

“Everyone says you’re so cute and innocent,” you say, “but they have no idea.”

The grin on his face spreads from ear to ear and the he reaches down for your hands and gives it a kiss.

“You’re not ready to leave yet?” he asks.

“I’m not,” you answer looking up at the stars, replacing the strap of your dress, “but you can head home if you want.”

He doesn’t say anything, but instead you feel his body as it comes down next to yours. His arm pressed against your own as you both stare up above. And all you can see in a black abyss of stars is the romantic stories of love and battle and the constellations that Lee Minhyuk has showed you. And even though they are beautiful and that was initially what got you to stay that first night, you cant help but turn your head to look at something better than stars hanging miles away above you.

Lee Minhyuk, was the brightest star you had ever seen. You didn’t want to admit it, but at some point you had started to fall hard for him in a way that made you feel insecure and vulnerable something that you hadn’t felt since high school. All your thoughts brought you back to the idea that Lee Minhyuk was your polar opposite, and there was no way you two could be interested in each other like that. Right?

But yet here you were… laying under the same sky on top of the same roof searching for more and more of each other every night. Part of you hoped that Minhyuk felt the same, that you weren’t the only one feeling like these nights were the only thing to look forward too. Then again, part of you hoped he didn’t. The part of you that knew you could never be good enough for him. The part of you that knew you were star-crossed at best.


	2. blister in the sun

You see Minhyuk around campus a lot more now then you used to, or maybe you just look for him more. Either way, you see him leaving the library, you see him switching classes, and you see him heading to the cafeteria. Almost always heading in the opposite direction of you. Whenever you see him your breath usually gets caught in your throat and you can feel yourself longing for the connection you get when the two of you are on that rooftop.

Then before you know it, you can feel the warmth between your legs as your mind wanders to those even more private moments with him between your thighs and his lips against your skin.

The first time you two fucked you almost swore he was intentionally avoiding you, like he had disappeared from campus completely. You had never considered things to be mistakes, but you were afraid that maybe you’d head up to the roof that night and he’s never show up. Fortunately that never happened.

The second time you guys fucked, it didn’t feel like a fuck, and maybe that was when everything really started to change. It was slow and easy… and the following days you would pass each other and come so close… making eye contact, brushing by each other. It made your heart race.

Then all of a sudden it was like he was pulling back again. He’d walk by you without a word, as if you really were the strangers that you pretended to be. It made you feel sick because part of you was waiting for things to change. Part of you wanted to invite him around your friends, knowing he’d find a way to befriend them. Part of you wanted to be able to have a short conversation while you both walked to class. You wanted more but at least you found some satisfaction at the way he would brighten when he saw you every night, and the way he wouldn’t keep his hands off you.

Today you see Minhyuk wearing a pink sweater, he looks soft and cute much like everyone’s description of him. He’s standing around a group of people who all look just as peppy. Floral dresses, and short skirts. Blonde hair and clean white shoes. His friends. The ones that go to all the university events, the ones that overachieve, and have 4.0 and are just so happy about life.

You roll your eyes but you can never seem to ignore the jealousy you feel when another girl smiles at him, or touches his shoulder. The way he laughs and talks and everything just looks so… perfect. He makes it look so perfect, and you wish you were there by his side. You wish it was you in floral dress with a pastel back pack. Instead of your ripped jeans and black croptop to show off your belly button… pierced and all.

You put your black sunglasses on and let your hair down heading in the opposite direction of Minhyuk and the sunshine he walked on. You weren’t about to start feeling bad about yourself now, not after years of staying true to who you were. Especially not for something as stupid as a crush. You were attractive and you knew it, you were smart, nice, loyal and you knew it. But you were never the girl to take home to meet the parents. You didn’t do relationships and you didn’t take things slow. So why was spending all this time with Minhyuk making you want that?

Then you had to wonder if maybe that was why Minhyuk didn’t talk to you in public. Was he afraid you would scare off the girls he was actually interested in? the ones he wanted to date?… then you got to thinking about how many girls Minhyuk had been with, or if he was seeing anyone else at the moment. All things you had never paid much mind to. Things you felt crazy for thinking about. He had to have some experience because, boy was he good. Not to mention he wasn’t nearly as shy as you thought he would be.

Anger hit you then, because Lee Minhyuk was not innocent. He was not cute and harmless. Lee Minhyuk was able to catch your attention, seduce you, and make you like him. He was able to fuck you, ignore you, and have you come back to him every night like a dirty secret.

He was playing you, you convinced yourself of that. The worst part, you seemed to like it.

…

You decided to skip out on star gazing tonight. You needed a break, maybe a long one to get yourself together. You also needed to fuck someone who wasn’t Minhyuk. You put your phone on the sink and ran a bath, something you hadn’t done in awhile.

You thought about earlier, how you overreacted. That wasn’t a new thing, you had always been jealous, impulsive, and just a bit self destructive. But spiteful? That one was new. You were so close to texting an old hook up, before you stopped yourself. You thought about the guys from your classes who flirted with you, you could see one of them. Feel in control. You could meet someone new… but you didn’t want to do any of that. You were just being prideful. There were so many guys that would love to be the person you were sleeping with, and here Minhyuk was keeping it a secret. And that was a stupid thing to be mad about.

You let your body slide further into the water wishing you could run away from your feelings. Wishing you could think clearly. But it was like everything came back to that smile, the feeling of his body against yours. You slid your hand down between your legs, imagining the way Minhyuk’s fingers felt instead. You tried to mimic the motions the way he did the other night but it didn’t feel the same.

You jumped at the sound of your phone vibrating against the sink, trying to calm yourself as you reached an arm up to try and find it. When you found it you saw you were getting a call from a number you didn’t have saved in your phone. You leaned over the side of the tub to answer it, and when you did you were greeted by a familiar voice.

“Where are you?”

Speak of the devil.

“How did you get my number?” you asked flatly, but you couldn’t deny your heart was beating faster.

“You’re a very popular girl, it wasn’t hard. Where are you?”

“I asked you a question.”

“So did I,” he retorted. There was silence as neither one of you volunteered an answer, but then finally he says, “I ran into your friend. The one you’re always with. Hoseok. I asked for it.”

Right, of course. Knowing Hoseok he would have only made that super embarrassing. You could only imagine what he was going to say the next time you saw him.

“What do you want?” you finally ask, and you don’t bother hiding the annoyance in your tone.

“What’s wrong?” he finally asks, dropping his usual playfulness.

This would be the time. This would be your chance to confront him and tell him off. Everything that’s been on your mind could come out right now…

“I’m in the bathtub,” you say instead sloshing up some water with your phone in case he can hear it in the background, “I’m not feeling good.”

“Oh,” he says. You aren’t sure if he’s disappointed or just doesn’t believe you, but you roll your eyes at the short answer anyways.

“Yeah,” you say. Part of you wants to hang up before you feel your emotions hit you full force once again. 

“That’s not your way of letting me down gently is it?” he asks quietly. You’re struck by the sound, like he’s trying to sound lighthearted but…

“Huh?” you ask, leaning further out the tub.

“You’re not, uh, ending this are you?” and there it is. He sounds… hurt?

You snort at the sadness you hear because it can’t be real. He’s probably just trying to guilt you into meeting him somewhere to hook up. 

“Wouldn’t that be easy,” you say mostly to yourself.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks sounding confused and little offended.

“I don’t know. I’m still trying to figure that out.”

“Can you stop sounding so cryptic and just tell me whats going on,” he says sounding upset and a little panicked now. 

“I don’t know!” you snap, “I don’t know,” you repeat a little quieter. He stays quiet for a few beats before he speaks again.

“Can I help?” he asks softly, “please? Can you just talk to me?”

The sound of him pleading with you on the other line makes your heart ache just a bit. You’re imagining Minhyuk when you first met him, cute and just a little shy. You used to think he found you intimidating. You used to think you could wrap him around your finger, not the other way around.

“I’m sorry, I… I have to go,” you say and hang up the phone. 

…

The next day comes and goes and you don’t go to the roof. Then another day goes by, and another until it’s almost been a week. You decide to wear your shortest pair of jean shorts and a loose tank top on Friday. You put your hair up in a pony tail and make your way to class in a hurry so you won’t be late. At some point you feel someone’s presence walking alongside you and you definitely aren’t expecting to see bright white sneakers in your peripheral.

“Careful, someone might see you,” you say without even a glance.

You feel a hand come around your wrist and pull you back. You stop and yank your arm away.

“What?” you snap coming to face him. You’ve always had a fairly quick temper, but it immediately subsides when you see the look of surprise and then hurt on Minhyuk’s face.

“What’s going on with you?” he asks.

“Sure you wanna have this conversation right now? Out here? Where everyone can see us together?”

He looks confused and then almost as angry as you.

“You think i’m worried about being seen with you? Are you fucking kidding me?” he asks and then turns away raking his fingers through his hair. You don’t respond. “Is- Is that why your mad? You think I embarrassed of you or something?”

“I’m late for class,” you spit out. Before you can turn away he’s pulling you back to face him. This time both of his hands come up to your shoulders.

“Wait! Please, just stop. Where would you get that idea? That’s ridiculous.”

“Okay so i’m just crazy? I just imagine that you avoid me when you’re with your friends, and you walk by without even a wave, and you had to get my phone number from one of my friends because you never even thought to ask for it yourself? That’s all in my head?” The words come out fast and loud enough to probably cause a small scene. You’re impressed by the way Minhyuk doesn’t even look around to see if people are staring. He’s just staring at you intently.

“No, you’re not crazy,” he says softly removing his hands finally seeing how worked up you are. “I just- I don’t know, I didn’t want to be annoying. I thought you wouldn’t want me around, your friends and your life … I didn’t want to assume that we were…” he trails off gesturing vaguely.

The look of genuine uncertainty is enough to calm you down a little as you look at the boy in front of you. Only then do you start to think that you were so wrong. All your insecurities and previous mistakes had gotten to you pretty bad this time. Minhyuk wasn’t a player, and he wasn’t stuck up enough to purposely avoid you out of shame. You take a deep breath. 

“Really?” you ask calmer.

He nods immediately. “I’d never be afraid to be seen with you,” he says taking your hands in his with a smile. “In fact, I think we look good together,” he says with a smirk.

You smile at that and pull your hands away from him with an eye roll.

“I have to get to class,” you say nodding in the direction you were headed.

“Great, i’ll walk you there,” he says following your lead.

…

Hours later your sitting with between Minhyuk’s legs as he leans on his palms behind him. There’s a sky full of stars above you and you rest your chin on your knees as you look up at them. By now you can recite every story, and name almost every constellation on this side of the globe… or at least the same one Minhyuk can.

“It was pretty lonely up here without you,” he says softly. He still has a small smile on his face though when he says it. You stay quiet because you aren’t exactly sure what to say.

You feel his arms wrap around you and pull you against him.

“And all because i’m an idiot,” he says against your shoulder,”and because you,” he punctuates with a kiss to your shoulder, “are jealous.”

“I’m not jealous, I was just wondering,” you retort quickly.

“Wondering how many other girls I fuck?” he repeats the words back. You attempt to swat at him and push him away but he just hold you tighter and nips your shoulder.

“None,” he whispers across yours skin, shifting back to serious. “There aren’t any other girls. I figured that would be obvious. I’m here almost every night with you.”

“There are plenty of hours in the day,” you say just as softly.

“Well what about you? I’ve always had my doubts. There’s no way I have you all to myself,” he tries to joke.

“For now,” you say with a smile.

“Too good to be true,”he says with another kiss to your shoulder. 

“If you really mean that, how come you don’t act as crazy as I do?” you ask finally leaning into him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Because I know you. I knew who you were the day you first came up here. I knew better than to get my hopes up, but you kept coming back.”

“What does that mean?” you ask trying to see his expression.

“It means that I know one day you’ll stop showing up. You know what you want, and nothing’s going to tie you down. Especially not a boy with a telescope,” he laughs bitterly. “You’re something special. And i’d love to keep you. But i’m not a fool.”

You let the words sink in, and you wish you could argue. You wish you could disagree and tell him he’s wrong, but your track record speaks louder than your promises. Minhyuk might know you better than you know yourself. That doesn’t stop you from feeling like your heart has just been shattered. Minhyuk cares about you, he just knows he’s stupid for doing it.


	3. cane shuga

Tomorrow night there’s a small party and once again, small does not mean small. You roll your eyes because you already know he’s going to ask you to help sub-bartend for him so some assholes don’t steal all his liquor again. You hadn’t told him that you were planning on skipping the party in the first place to hangout with Minhyuk but you supposed that was a good thing now.

You think about it for the first half of the day before you finally text back and agree to do it. It wouldn’t kill you, and plus you had an idea. An idea that you were sorta excited about, enough so to run over to the library between your classes where you found Minhyuk’s baby blue hat almost instantly.

He looks surprised to see you as you catch your breath leaning on the table in front of him.

“Wanna go to a party?” you get out as you hunch over the table to speak. He looks at you for a second, considering…

“No,” he says with a breathy laugh.

“Why not?” you ask with a glare.

“I’m busy,” he answers as he folds his hands on top of his open textbook.

“You’re busy? I didn’t even tell you when it was.”

He sighs and leans back in the chair he’s sitting on, “okay, then I just don’t really like parties.”

He’s probably telling the truth but he’s lacking conviction in a way that tells you he can be swayed. You lean down a little farther pressing your forearms to the top of the table. This position shows off a generous amount of cleavage and gives him a perfect view.

“Are you sure?” you ask, seeing his eyes flicker straight to your chest and then back up at you with a slight grin.

“That’s a dirty trick,” he says.

“And you’re a dirty boy,” you say back with a quirk of an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes at your attempt to seduce him before closing the text book in front of him.

“Why do you want me to go anyways?”

“Aren’t you the one who says you get lonely without me?”

He bites back a smile. “You certainly took that out of context,” he teases.

“Come on, make it less lonely for both of us,” you pout.

He snorts,”I don’t think you’ll be very alone.”

“Please?” you insist, “I want you to go. Besides, I heard some of your friends will be there.”

He nods with knowing eyebrows. “Yeah they already asked me to go with them. And I said no. Another reason why i’m not going.”

“So you’ll think about it?” you ask wiggling your eyebrows at him.

He laughs but doesn’t look away. His brows come together to tell you he’s thinking about something…

“Fine. Ill go, on one condition.”

“What’s the condition?”

“You go out with me, on like a real date.“

You cant help the way your face contorts itself to make a bleck face.

“Sure, on the condition that you don’t call it that again.”

“Uh uh, that’s part of it. It’s a date, and we call it a date. No misunderstandings,” he says firmly.

“I don’t like … ‘dating,’” you say with slumped shoulders.

“And I don’t like parties,” he says grabbing his backpack and coming to your side of the table as he throws his arm around you.

…

For someone who doesn’t like parties Lee Minhyuk would have you fooled. Aside from being at the center of it with everyone seeming to flock around him, he looks to have a genuine smile on his face. Then again, Minhyuk is always smiling you remind yourself as you pour drink after drink to line the counters. Plastic cups filled with colored liquid line the island you and Hoseok stand behind.

“So that’s your new boy toy, huh?” he asks catching you staring in Minhyuk’s direction. “Not your usual type.”

“Shut up,” you say working around Hoseok’s bulky form to refill the line of rum and cokes.

“Hey, im not judging! As your friend im just curious,” he defends as he pours a line of cranberry and vodka.

“He’s just… I don’t know, I like him. It’s nothing serious.”

“You like him?” he says stunned, “I didn’t even know you two knew each other until he asked for your number.”

“It’s a small campus everyone knows each other,” you retort.

Hoseok just snorts, “that’s interesting because I don’t know half the people here.”

His words get lost in your ear when you see a group of girls fence themselves around Minhyuk. He looks uncomfortable for a split second as they try to dance on him and he just politely tries to excuse himself. You feel bad for making him come, he did say he didn’t like parties and you weren’t sure exactly what you expected him to do with you over here. You turn your head to look for the shot glasses and in the meantime Minhyuk has somehow disappeared completely.

“You know what, I’m good back here if you wanna go have some fun,” Hoseok says following your searching gaze. You try to collect yourself, because Minhyuk isn’t a child who needs to be looked after. He’s an adult… he’s… he’s…

being grinded on by a group of girls again.

You roll your eyes and reach for one of the shots you just poured and down it fast. You can feel bits of that infamous temper surging through you again.

“Deep breaths,” Hosoek jokes with a pat on the back as he gives you small push into the crowd.

You can barely find Minhyuk this time but when you do you see relief on his face as he not so politely budges past a wall of girls smiling at him and slurring compliments. One girl tries to hold out a hand to catch his shoulder, about to whine a complaint but he manages to dodge it as he smiles at you and reaches for your wrist.

You can’t help but feel smug about that, but you still have to hold back the urge to reach up and kiss Minhyuk long and hard in front of everyone.

“I. HATE. Parties.” he says very clearly.

You smile, because despite that he’s here. For you. On the exchange that you go on a real date with him. That alone sends your hand circling around his wrist as you pull him closer to you. You turn around and start moving your hips to the music just before you lean back on him and do what all those other girls weren’t able to. You feel his hands come up to your hips just as smoothly as you dance against him. He probably knows fully well what you’re doing but you lean back with your head finding his shoulder and ask, “how bout now?”

At that he spins you by your hips to face him with a trace of a smirk behind his burning eyes.

“Grabby tonight,” he says with one eyebrow raised, “not jealous again I hope. Seeing as this was your idea.”

“I’m not jealous,” you sneer before coming up on your tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “I’m horny.”

He shoots you wide eyes before he goes full sexy, licking his lips. “How would you like me to fix that?”

You think about it for a second and settle on word that you know will get him riled up. Words he won’t be able to laugh or smile at…

“I want it hard tonight,” you egg on as your arms slip around his neck. His expression darkens and you see the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallows.

“Where?” he ask probably thinking you’re ready to leave. But your answer catches him off guard,which is what you intend, when you say, “here.”

…

A few minutes later you end up locked in one of the nearest bathrooms with Minhyuk pulling down your shorts in a matter of seconds. He’s eager, but that doesn’t stop him from staring at you through the mirror with every move.

“You’re right, we do look good,” you practically moan with your head off to the side as he sucks kisses against your skin. You see him smile as he presses another kiss just before he bites down on your neck causing you to gasp.

“Were about to look a lot better,” he says reaching for the bottom of your blouse and pulling it over your head. You smile at the cheesiness that somehow still hold the allure of sexy to you.

He gets you undressed, feeling and squeezing almost every inch of you. You’re so focused on his touch that you somehow miss the part where he freed a hand long enough to get his pants unzipped.

You hear the clatter of his belt and whatever’s in his pockets as they fall to his ankles. You open your eyes to see him looking heavy eyed at your body.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he practically whispers as he lines up against your entrance.

Without hesitation you nod, “I’m ready.”

When he first pushes into you from behind you let out a moan that throws every thought out of your head. You see him bite down on his lip in the mirror as he pushes farther inside of you. He lets out a deep breath when he’s finally all the way in and his arm that’s been wrapped around your stomach falls to the side as he wraps his hand around your hipbone. His other hand runs up and down your other side feeling the curves you know he’s always been fond of. Then without warning he pulls back, grip tightening on both sides and then slams back into you.

You let out another moan this one louder than the last one. Its so loud even you’re surprised. He doesn’t try to stop you though as he does it again.

“You said hard,” he says with a quirked eyebrow but even his smugness can’t hide the way his lip quivers.

You answer with a groan as your words melt together and your eyes close, “yes-hard-harder.”

He looks at you with surprise, “harder? I don’t think you mean that.”

You just nod your head yes and open your eyes to see him staring back at you in the mirror. One of his hands slides to your back and he bends you over, guiding your hands to the ledge of the sink. He finds his grip back on both hips and looks down at you, trailing your body. His eyes finally meet yours in the mirror, both of you flushed and breathing heavy already. He continues to hold your gaze as he pumps into you softly the first time, causing you to sigh at the sensation.

Then he goes harder, and harder. He doesn’t take his eyes off you, even as you moan louder with each movement. Finally he leans down a little so he can squeeze at your chest, but as he does he pulls you up, still buried inside of you.

“You’re not just horny,” he says only pausing his thrusts to speak, you moan again, but he halts so you can hear him as he continues.

“You’re loud, but you’re never this loud,” he says and thrusts into you once again making you almost sob at the sharpness from the force and the new angle. He’s so close you can feel him breathing against your shoulder.

He fucks into you a few more times and then bites down on your ear lobe whispering, “you want to be heard.” Thrust..

“You want everyone here to know I fuck you,” he concludes, punctuating with another thrust.

He’s slamming into you again and again. He’s right, so you don’t hold back as he fucks you harder than he’s fucked you before. His eyebrows come together which you can see in the mirror and when he finally relaxes them he slows his motion, still pumping into you with long and smooth strokes.

“You want everyone to know who you belong to,” he says gliding his lips up and down your neck. You can’t help but roll your eyes at that forgetting he can see your reflection, but he just laughs against your skin.

“Oh?” he asks with a smile, “or maybe who I belong to then.”

You coo at that just before he sends you into a full whine as he picks up his pace again. Your string of moans continue as he humps into you repeatedly until you can feel yourself on the edge. He continues to give you just what you want, pushing you closer as he grunts in your ear.

“This good, baby? That feel good?” he asks until you can feel yourself clenching around him causing him to let out a strangled sigh. He stutters momentarily lost in the feeling of you unraveling.

“Don’t stop,” you cry feeling yourself about to come and he immediately pushes himself back into you as he presses his forehead to your shoulder just as desperate as you for release.

“Come. Come for me baby,” he grunts out through clenched teeth, “I’m not gonna last,” he admits softly.

You finally feel yourself let go as your orgasm makes you weak. You feel your legs quivering almost immediately and you moan out with a long exhale. You feel Minhyuk’s rhythm get lost as his arms wrap around you tightly just before he pulls out of you and you feel drops of him land on your lower back and against your ass. He shutters, but still holds onto you tight, and your not sure if it’s because he thinks your legs will give out, or because his are weak as well.

He tries to catch his breath and turns you around to face him, darting straight for your lips.

“It might not seem like it to you,” he said as his hand came up to hold your cheek, “but this is me acting crazy.”


	4. fall in love

It finally came time to keep up your end of the bargain. You had promised Minhyuk a date, so here you both were sitting across from each other at some restaurant that you had never heard of. 

As you sat in your chair you couldn’t help but shuffle your feet around feeling nervous and out of place. Minhyuk however just casually glanced over the menu like he’s done this a million times before. Which made you wonder, if maybe he’d done this a million times before. You didn’t want to think about another girl sitting in your place, giggly and charming just like him, as they smiled and talked over dinner…

To distract yourself you decide to move your leg against his. He doesn’t respond at first probably thinking it’s an accident so you try again making your intentions clear. As you slide your bare skin up and down his pants leg you hear him release a long breath.

“I thought you said you’d behave,” he says keeping his eyes on the menu.

“I behaved the whole drive,” you say continuing to bring your leg up and down, “I behaved the whole movie,” you say with a hint of annoyance as you reflect on the two hour action-drama you just watched, “So now you’re just teasing me.”

“How so?” he asks dropping his menu to meet your gaze.

“You’re drawing this out.”

He smiles and picks his menu up again. “That’s the whole point. I’m trying to get as much time out of you as possible.”

“The problem isn’t the time,” you say looking around at the restaurant you’re in. It’s too nice. “It’s the activity,” you say leaning on your palm.

“Not exciting enough for you?” he asks with raised eyebrows.

You just smile, tauntingly. But surprisingly you see his hand disappear and for a moment you feel fingertips dancing around your knee briefly before he pulls away.

“Linguine with lobster sounds good,” he suggests, mostly to himself.

“Yeah, good,” you say with a shrug.

He huffs and drops his menu, but his expression is still playful. “I want to get to know you better,” he says.

“Well it’s not working,” you say leaning forward a little. Having him sitting across from you looking as good as he does with all the restraints of being in a public setting is starting to mess with you. You have to fight back the urge to pull him close and it’s no use trying not to think about what hopefully comes after this…

“Because you’re not talking,” he says with a sarcastic cheeriness.

“Because I don’t like talking,” you say mimicking his tone.

“That’s the only thing I already do know about you. So what do you like?”

“It’s a short list,” you say sounding bored.

“Am I on it?” he asks with a wide smile. You take a second to just look at him, and you can’t help but smile back.

“Barely.”

He can’t seem to pull back his grin after that and his hand comes up to intertwine with yours on the table. You look down as he carefully slides his fingers in place between yours.

“Humor me,” he says. But the look he gives you melts your core, and you find yourself taking one deep breath before admitting-

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never done this before,” you almost whisper. His eyes are locked with yours and you feel his hand tighten around your own as he gives you flicker of a smile. It’s not sympathetic or awkward like you anticipated after telling Lee Minhyuk you’ve never been on a “real date” before. You swallow at the thought because, that would make Lee Minhyuk your first date. Ever.

“Yes you have. You do it every night, with me. This is just a different place, with more people and less sex.” He smiles.

“I feel anxious. And I don’t know why.”

He laughs lightly at that and kisses your hand. Something you’ve come to grow almost fond of.

“You’re still the one calling the shots. Relax, please.”

“I like when it’s just us…” you confess after gaining the nerve to say it out loud.

“Well, I don’t see anyone but you…” he says softly. And oddly enough it leaves you speechless. You can’t help but get a little flustered which slows the process of your retort.

“Is that what dates are? Just corny pick-up lines and expensive pasta?”

He lets out a laugh that he has to bite down on before answering.

“No, it’s even worse. It’s me showing you off to everyone.”

…

You don’t say it out loud because you figure it will ruin the mood, but you can’t help but think that all the guys you’ve been with before had never spoken to you the way Minhyuk does. They never offered to take you on fancy dates, or went places just because you asked, or tried to teach you things. You didn’t just like being around Minhyuk for the sex or the attention. You just genuinely liked being around him. Which is something you never would have anticipated the first night you found him on the roof.

“Where are we going now?” you asked when he lead you back to his jeep. It was a nice jeep, a newer model without any scratches or dents. You wondered if it was a gift from his parents for making dean’s list every semester or if he bought it himself with his summer jobs.

“The closest dark spot,” he had answered as he unlocked the doors.

“What?” you asked. You vaguely remembered him telling you what that meant awhile back but you couldn’t recall the answer now.

“I’m taking you out to the middle of nowhere, where there aren’t any people and there’s no cell phone reception,” he said opening your door for you.

“Sounds safe,” you mumble as you climb into the passenger’s seat and strap in.

“It’ll be worth it,” he promised.

Now, it’s nearing midnight and you still haven’t reached your destination.

“Minhyuk, are you sure you know where you’re going?” you ask skeptically.

“Yes, sweetheart,” he says with a sigh.

Minhyuk had asked you to play music, anything you liked for the drive. He asked you questions about your family and your childhood which you answered without pressure, and found yourself babbling on about stories from when you were young.

“Don’t call me that,” you say under your breath. You notice now that the road you had been on had stopped looking like a road and you don’t know how long ago that was.

“What should I call you? Honey? Dear?” he asks without taking his eyes off the road. Finally he must see what he’s looking for because before you can argue with him he’s putting the car in park.

“My sweet honey dearest, we’re here,” he says twisting the keys and flashing you a quick smile. You give him a face that tells him you’re not amused and you both get out of the car at the same time. He heads straight for the back seat, grabbing a thick blanket. He tucks it under one arm and takes your hand in his it’s hard to see but Minhyuk seems to know what he’s doing as he easily leads you up a flattened path among rocks and trees.

The dress you’re wearing doesn’t allow you to easily climb over the large rocks that block your path so he helps you, quietly saying things like “careful” and “I got you.” It makes you feel soft, but not in an insulting way. You feel soft like a girl on her first date with someone who can see you clearly, which isn’t something you’re used to.

“You should have told me to bring a change of clothes,” you say as he walks alongside you, still holding on to your upper arm like you might stumble.

“We’re almost there,” he says with happiness in his voice. Not a few steps later and you can see… something coming into view. The trees thin out just enough and you find yourself on… a ledge? A cliff maybe?

“Woah,” you say stopping in your tracks. You aren’t sure if you’re caught by the beauty of what you see or the potential danger. You’re on the side of the valley and what you see below is a dip in the earth gilded with streams of light. A treasure chest of gold where a small city sleeps. Minhyuk is watching you intently as you take it all in. You’re on the outskirts, somewhere high up looking down at a small section of the earth.

“Look up,” he says close to your ear. You immediately tilt your head back and when you do you can see clearly into the milky way. It’s as if space is hanging right above your head. So bright, and so real it’s almost like you could reach out and grab a handful of those burning orbs.

“Nice right?” he asks and you could imagine he has the smug look on his face, but his voice is laced with awe. You can’t pull your eyes from the sky, which doesn’t seem like a sky after all. It’s endless space. A black eternity that you can almost sense. Miles and miles of black ocean look down on you but it’s a light with glowing dust.

“This is amazing. Where are we?”

“My guess, is the top of the world. Or at least that’s what I’ve decided to call it,” he answers as he unfolds the blanket

“How did you find this place?”

He just shrugs, “I did my research.” He continues to spread out the blanket until it’s completely unraveled. You feel him lightly tug at your hand to follow him down to where he’s sitting in the center of it.

“This is incredible,” you say finally facing him. For once Minhyuk seems to be the one flustered.

This is when you take in the way his skin seems to glow with moonlight. His eyes are dark but warm and inviting. His smile you’ve seen countless times and his lips you’ve kissed to the point you know exactly how they move and where they’re fullest. You know his hands are thin but square and strong. You know his body is small but hard. You can find the right spots to press against, to mold around, and you can spot him in a crowd from yards away. You know Minhyuk like a pattern or a bad habit. Like gravity or your way home…or like night and day and the constellations that hang above you. 

All too quickly you find yourself pressed against his lips as you nearly slam your faces together. It’s fast and lasts only a second but it’s a kiss not fueled by lust. It’s awkward and shy and he looks at you in surprise. Finally his expression softens again and he slips a hand up to your cheek.

He carefully strokes away the hair that’s slipped past your ears and then brings your foreheads together.

“I know you don’t like talking, but I do. And you’re a really good listener…”

He says this like he’s leading up to something.Your heart starts to pound hard and you can feel yourself go light headed as you wait to hear words that will change everything. You want to stop him, you want to runaway but you can’t. you’re just frozen there with your forehead pressed to his and the warmth of his palm on your cheek. You should stop him from saying something he’ll regret. But instead of words that make you cringe, cheesy lines or pet names he’s been spewing all night… it’s silent.

Silent as he presses is lips to yours slowly. Gentle and firm as he pulls you in closer. As he coaxes a soft rhythm, a dance of push and pull. It’s a kiss that you should be able to hear loud and clear, because even as he pulls away, he’s asking you to follow after him. It leaves you feeling like you’re not breathing, like you can’t breathe. Like your hearts exploding…

You clear your throat after a few seconds.

“I thought you were going to say something,” you say trying to get your head straight.

He looks at you with eyes, not soft. Not playful. He looks at you with yearning. Something almost painful and says…

“I just did.”

…

You never made it home that night. You stayed, pressed flat against the earth until the sun came up. Something about Minhyuk’s kiss and his silent confession didn’t send you running, which was a good thing, but you couldn’t bring yourself to kiss him back for the rest of the night. He didn’t seem to care though, he seemed happy to settle for your skin pressed against his as you removed one layer of clothing and then the other. There was no one to bother you, no one to hear, no one to prove a point to, and neither of you were overcome by insatiable lust.

It reminded you of that second time you had sex together. It was so long ago, but you remembered it clearly. Tonight, he stared back at you with heavy eyes as you took off your dress half way. He helped you the other half of the way. He moved slowly and took his time looking at you, all of you, like it was the most natural thing to do. You would have felt embarrassed maybe but you spent just as much time looking at him. He held you close to him and you could feel the beating of his heart almost as if his chest was hollow. You felt his fingertips running through your hair and soft breath whispering against your skin as he spoke. 

When it was time to leave he helped you get dressed while a clear sunrise slowly rose from the horizon. He safely lead you to the car and you found yourself dozing off on the way back home. You thought about the stories of Perseus and Andromeda, love so grand the sky would illustrate it until the pen it was written with burned out. 

You didn’t know anything about romance, and dating and love… just like you didn’t know anything about stars and constellations. That was before Lee Minhyuk though. 

Lee Minhyuk who was changing everything.


End file.
